In recent years, organic EL display devices using organic electro-luminescence elements are drawing attention as display devices. An organic EL element includes, on a glass substrate, an anode-side conductive layer, organic layers including a light-emissive layer, and a cathode-side conductive layer.
Organic EL display devices are recently demanded to have an increased screen size and an increased resolution. For organic EL elements included in a large screen, the time constant for scanning lines is set great. For high resolution organic EL elements, the write time is set short. Thus, a voltage less than a set write voltage is applied to a pixel, and consequently, an image having a desired luminance may not be displayed.
Thus, for a panel where the time constant for scanning lines is great and the write time is short, a technology is disclosed in which prior to writing an image signal (a Data voltage) to a pixel, a scanning line is placed in the on-state, that is, a high signal voltage is applied to the scanning line and a path though which the image signal is taken into the pixel is ensured, and then a voltage according to the image signal is input to the pixel (e.g., see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).